


Beautiful Lies

by merlin_the_dragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin_the_dragonlord/pseuds/merlin_the_dragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speak now, or forever hold your peace. </p><p>It's now or never. </p><p>Damn the consequences. </p><p>Snapshots into Merlin and Arthur's relationship and how Arthur almost made the biggest mistake of his life by marrying the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lies

“We’re here today, Barbara, on site of one of the biggest weddings of the century- the wedding between Vivian King of King Corporation and Arthur Pendragon of Pendragon Industries.” Merlin froze when he heard the broadcast. How could he have forgotten that today was the day? He whipped around to stare at the TV, where they were now discussing and showing pictures of the happy couple and their ‘wonderful love story’, but Merlin scoffed. He knew better. He had always known better.

 

_Merlin had been standing outside of Arthur’s flat, a box of chocolates in his hand and a huge grin on his face as he thought of his boyfriend. It was Valentine’s Day after their one-year anniversary and Merlin had planned a romantic dinner for just the two of them and then a night in of cuddling and anything else Arthur wanted. He raised his hand and knocked, only to discover that the door was ajar._

_Thinking that Arthur had intentionally left the door open for him, he went in, but heard voices from the study. Of course, he recognized his boyfriend’s voice, and after a few moments, realized that the other voice belonged to Uther Pendragon. “You understand, correct?”_

_“Yes, father.”_

_“Good. I will contact the wedding planner and inform Olaf.” Wait what? Merlin was confused. “You do realize that you will have to break up with that boy?” Fear flooded Merlin’s senses._

_“I know what I must do, father.”_

_“Excellent. You have made me proud, Arthur.” The sounds of a chair leg scraping the floor was what made Merlin come to his senses and he fled out the door, not bothering to close it._

During their relationship, the majority of their time had been spent at Arthur’s apartment, so Merlin didn’t have many of his belongings around… except for a red button-up shirt that he had loved to see on his boyfriend. Desperate to preserve the scent and memory of Arthur, Merlin had sealed it away in a bag, but the heartbreak was too much and too painful, so Merlin was forced to hide it away from himself.

“Isn’t she beautiful, folks?” The news broadcast was now showing pictures of Vivian and the gorgeous diamond ring Arthur had bought for her. Merlin looked down at his own left ring finger and swallowed hard at the empty space. The weight of Ygraine Du Bois’ wedding ring rested on his neck and he reached up to grasp at the cold metal as he remembered the day Arthur presented him with the ring.

 

_“What’s this?” Merlin asked, looking up at his blushing boyfriend from the beautiful ring in the box he held. It was gorgeous, with rubies and diamonds embedded in an intricate pattern in the silver… but it was decidedly and very much so, a female ring. “Arthur, it’s beautiful… But you do realize that I’m not actually a woman, right?”_

_“You idiot.” Arthur scooted closer to Merlin on the couch. “It’s my mother’s engagement ring… I thought it appropriate… to give it to you for our one-year anniversary. I can get it resized or there’s a chain… Or… Never mind.” Arthur reached for it, but Merlin held it to his chest._

_His heart was beating wildly at the implications of this gift. “I love it, Arthur. Thank you. This means a lot to me.” He smiled widely before he gently placed the ring on the table next to him and turned to Arthur to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kiss him deeply. Arthur’s arms immediately came up and his hands twisted into Merlin’s hair as he kissed back._

Arthur stood at the front of the church, posture straight as he waited for the wedding to begin. Uther was sitting in the front row, a pleased smile on his face as he conversed with Olaf next to him. If he strained his ears, Arthur could hear them discussing business terms that would be agreed upon the merger. Of course Uther wouldn’t be able to resist discussing business while at his own son’s wedding. He sighed and spun the ring on his thumb around, smiling sadly to himself as he remembered Merlin and the year of pure bliss they had spent together. If anyone had told him that he would fall in love with the idiot genius engineer from his college, he would have laughed and sent them for a psych evaluation.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, closing his eyes as tears threatened to escape. He had made his decision and for the sake of his father and the company, he would carry through.

 

_“You know, Merlin…” Arthur mused as they cuddled on the couch watching TV, when an advert for adoption came on. “We could someday have kids of our own.”_

_“I already have you, why would I want another kid?” Merlin teased, tilting his head backwards to look at Arthur._

_“Oi.” Arthur rubbed his knuckles against the side of Merlin’s head in reprimand, wrapping an arm around his neck. “You have no room to talk, Merlin.”_

_Merlin squirmed and tried to escape Arthur’s grasp. “Uncle! Uncle! Arthurrrr!” Merlin whined, laughing. Arthur released him and settled his arms around Merlin once more._

_“But think about it. Kids, Merlin.”_

_“Arthur, we’ve only been dating for six months.” Merlin reminded the other, which was odd, because in this relationship, Arthur was the level-headed one._

_“I can see us raising kids.” Arthur said seriously, looking at Merlin. “I want to raise kids with you, Merlin.”_

_Merlin flushed. “You’re a giant sap, prat.”_

_“I’m your giant sap.” Arthur replied back, burying his face in Merlin’s neck. “I love you.” He murmured._

_“I love you too, prat.” Merlin replied._

Merlin laid on the couch in fetal position, staring listlessly at the TV as he hugged Arthur’s shirt to his chest. They were now going over the timeline of how the couple met and Merlin noticed that they conveniently forgot about all the fights between the two. He tilted his head down and a faint hint of Arthur’s cologne assaulted his senses, sending his brain into overload as he remembered the memories of their time together. All the happy memories, all accumulating and cultivating into nothing but heartbreak.

 

_Their friends had always joked that they were soulmates, destined to be with each other forever and while Arthur always acted as if their teasing bothered him, Merlin could tell that he was secretly pleased. They were at their favorite pub with their friends and Merlin was currently sitting in Arthur’s lap, forced there by the most recent dare that had been issued. Merlin had adopted his usual position in Arthur’s lap, his arms around his neck and his head resting against the other’s._

_“God, you two are so adorable.” Morgana complained. “I need to get a picture of this.” She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture before Merlin could register what was happening.  
“Oi!” Merlin protested, moving to get off his boyfriend’s lap, but Arthur held him firm. _

_“Let her have her fun, sweetheart.” Arthur said fondly._

_“I need to find myself a boyfriend.” Morgana declared, standing up. “While you lovebirds make doe-eyes at each other, I’m going to go show off my moves on the dance floor.” She did a little shimmy and gave them a dazzling smile. “Wish me luck, boys!” She flounced off, catching the attention of several males lounging around the pub._

As Vivian started walking down the aisle, everything came crashing down on Arthur. _I’m making a mistake_. He had unconsciously slipped the ring off and was clutching it tightly in his hand as the realization that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life came hurtling towards him, full-speed. No… _This isn’t the biggest mistake, Arthur, you idiot. The biggest mistake was letting Merlin go._ His heart ached at the thought of how much he must have hurt him and how he had been so cruel, cutting off all contact without so much as a goodbye.

He turned to the priest. “I’m sorry… I just… I just realized… There’s something I need to fix.”

The priest looked taken aback momentarily. “Young man, can’t it wait until after the ceremony?”

Arthur glanced at the crowd amassed in the church. “If I don’t do this now, I will never forgive myself.” He said quietly, before raising his voice. “Ladies and gentlemen.” A silence fell over the church as everyone’s attention fell to the groom. “Ladies and gentlemen, there have been a change in plans.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uther stand, his face furious. “The wedding will be called off. I have something more important to attend to.” And with that, he began running down the aisle, ignoring the shouts of his father. “Merlin, I’m coming.” He slowed to open his hand and looked at the ring in his palm.

 

_It was Christmas Eve and Merlin had pressed a small box in his hand. “I thought we promised no gifts, Merlin.” Arthur frowned, knowing very well that he had gone back on that as well._

_“Just open it, Arthur.” Merlin mumbled, embarrassed._

_He did so and his eyes widened at the ring that rested in the small velvet box. “What’s this, Merlin?”_

_“It’s… well, it’s my promise to you.” Merlin was bright red right now, his hands fisted in his lap as he resisted the urge to snatch the ring from his boyfriend and run._

_“It’s… lovely.” Arthur held it up to the light and an inscription on the inside caught his eye. “What’s this?” Bringing it closer to his face, he tilted it so that the light reflected the words. “My Once and Future King.” Arthur read aloud before looking back up at Merlin with a fond smile on his face. “You’re an idiot.”_

_“If you don’t like it, give it back.” This spurred Arthur to slip the ring onto his thumb. He held out his hand in admiration._

_“No, it’s mine now.” His eyes met his boyfriend’s and he surged forward so that he could cup Merlin’s face in his hands. “As are you.”_

_Merlin smiled back and brought up a hand to rest it on Arthur’s. “Prat.” He murmured affectionately, turning his head to place a soft kiss on the palm of Arthur’s hand. “I love you, you know that, right?”_

_Happiness blossomed in Arthur’s chest and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. “I love you too.”_


End file.
